In the wars
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: A Thunderbirds fanfic behind the rescues. Set during International rescue looking at some of the hobbies and activities the boys get up to. Scott remains the eldest and Alan youngest. Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson (RIP), always did and always will, although I really wish they were mine...
1. Floating free

"FAB Dad, over and out" John settled back into his chair, his brothers would know what to do for this rescue mission, all he had to do now was to wait for Scott to take off before giving him more information, if any came through. Suddenly the lights flickered, John narrowed his eyes slightly towards the alert system dreading it to go off. Then the worst happened.

Back on Thunderbird 1, Scott was desperately trying to get through to the space station "come in Thunderbird 5. John, do you read me?" still no answer, Scott opened the channel to base "Thunderbird 1 to base."

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Dad, I can't get through to John at all, it's almost like he's had a communication blackout."

"Have you tried the watch communication?"

"I'll have a go, in the meantime prepare Virgil with Thunderbird 2, it's likely the rescue will need him."

"FAB son" Jeff ended the video transmission and called Virgil to the lounge, meanwhile Scott attempted to reach John.

"John? Do you read me?"

John sank in his chair and looked around at the blank console, then his watch, an idea sprung into his head "It's not on! Anyone could be trying to contact me" no sooner had he opened it, Scott was looking right at him "Scott! Thank goodness, I thought I had lost contact with everyone."

"John, what's happened on Thunderbird?"

"I have no idea Scott, she seems faulty for some reason. We can discuss this later, I managed to find out more on the emergency, it's an earthquake about 5 miles from Istanbul, a few buildings are down and a couple of people are injured."

"Looks as though we'll need Thunderbird 2 and the Mole, pod 5. Thanks John, I just hope this is a quick one, we need Thunderbird 5 back in business as soon as possible."

"FAB and good luck" John closed his watch and got up to try and start fixing the satellite, nothing was broken but the radio power was completely dead "guess I'm just going to have to wait until the rescue is over."

The earthquake hadn't been too destructive and the boys only came out with scratches, the families thanked International Rescue and soon enough the birds were flying home, Scott immediately opened communications with John.

"Thunderbird 1 to John, come in please?"

"Hi Scott, success?"

"FAB, how's Thunderbird 5?"

"No progress I'm afraid, there are weird noises now and the temperature is getting hotter, looks as if the heating exchanger has gone. I just hope the worst isn't yet to come."

"Keep communications open and call me if anything happens."

"Ok Scott, what's your ETA to base?"

"Umm, 10.5 minutes, Virgil took off not long after me. Hang in there John, we'll sort this out" Scott left and John was alone again, suddenly the alarm went off.

"Oh no" John moaned as he was flung into the air "could this day get any worse?" no sooner had he said that, he felt a piece of metal hit him across his head and he fell unconscious. Back at base Scott and Virgil had landed and were discussing Thunderbird 5 with Jeff.

"Have you heard anything from him since you last spoke?"

"Not a word father, something must've happened."

"But what Scott, did he seem alright when he spoke to you?" Virgil asked.

"I couldn't see anything wrong, he said the temperature was increasing but not rapidly. I think we should go up in Thunderbird 3 and check out Thunderbird 5."

"But she hasn't got any power" Alan spoke coming into the room.

"Alan, hasn't anyone told you about eavesdropping?" Virgil sneered.

Alan rolled his eyes at his older brother "We wouldn't be able to dock from Thunderbird 3."

"But it's worth a try, what do you think Dad?" Scott asked hoping for a yes.

"Hmm, alright but I don't like it. Alan, go up to Thunderbird 3 and take Virgil with you" Jeff instructed ignoring Scott's disappointed face "Sorry Scott, but I don't want everyone up in space."

"I understand father" Scott looked away.

"Virgil, Alan. Go now and keep communications open to us here, I want to know exactly what's going on."

"Yes sir" Alan activated the sofa and the two of them travelled down to Thunderbird 3's launch bay, the rocket was ready and they took off.

"I hope John's alright" Virgil said looking out as black replaced blue sky.

"What makes you think he isn't?"

"It's just not like him to not get back to us, especially once we're back on base. I just hope we don't find him injured or anything."

"Virgil, you worry too much. What can happen on Thunderbird 5?! All she does is orbit around the earth, it's not like she has her own emergencies "Alan smiled sarcastically "right prepare to dock."

The red ship rounded and began to reverse alongside Thunderbird 5 until her nose slid into the port, Alan locked on and the two got up to begin the short walk to the main control centre, they approached the door but hesitated.

"Something is wrong Alan."

"What do you mean? Looks fine to me."

"It's too dark, look at the door, there's no light coming through. Let me call John, hang on" Virgil lifted his wrist "Virgil to John, do you read me?" there was a long gap of silence "John? Damn, Alan, he's not answering."

Alan frowned "alright, looks as though we'll have to invite ourselves in then, let's go" Alan tapped the passkey in but nothing happened, he tried again, still nothing "Must be the power shortage."

"I don't like this Alan" Virgil frowned.

"We'll use the emergency door, that has to open" Alan said already heading off in the direction of the door, Virgil followed slowly behind, the door hissed open and Alan was almost dragged in by the lack of gravity, Virgil grabbed his leg "What's happened Virgil!?"

"How should I know, you're her co-pilot, looks like the zero-gravity has malfunctioned."

"But how? That can wait, we need to get to John" Alan said in a rush. "Looks like we'll be floating over."

"You're choosing now to make a joke? I'm so glad Gordon isn't up here with us" Virgil rolled his eyes and followed Alan to the control panel "John!" Virgil cried in alarm.

Alan looked up in surprise "Oh god" John was floating above them still unconscious and bleeding heavily, forgetting how much he hated space, Virgil pushed himself to his hurt brother and shook him gently, there was no response.

"Alan, could you try and get back into geo-stational orbit?"

"I don't think that's possible, everything is backwards if you know what I mean, our best bet is to get him back to base and quickly."

"Alright, let me just try and stop the bleeding a little, get the door open" Virgil turned back to John who still wasn't responding "c'mon John, wake up."

"Virg we need to move him, there's nothing we can do for him here, get him to Thunderbird 3 while I call base."

"FAB Alan" with gentle movements Virgil took John under his arm and got him out of the emergency hatch and into Thunderbird 3, Alan and Virgil laid him down on the sofa and left the docking station.

"Thunderbird 3 to base" Alan called.

"Reading you loud and clear, how's John?" Jeff's voice sounded concerned.

"Not good at all father, get the infirmary ready, he's unconscious and has a gash to the head. The gravity control malfunctioned long before we got there."

"Understood, hurry boys, he needs all the attention we can give him. I'll inform Brains."

"FAB, over and out."

John couldn't respond to anything but he could feel he was safe, the air around him seemed cool and muffled voices replaced the usual drone of machinery, he could feel someone close to him, they sounded desperate.

"C'mon John, pull through. If only we went up sooner."

"Calm down Alan, it wasn't your fault."

"But Dad, I'm his co-pilot, I should've been looking out for him. He's been unconscious for hours now, I'm responsible" this person sounded like he had burst into tears, the voice sounded familiar, with effort John started to push himself into sleep, then his eyes flickered.

"John!" Alan lifted his head with a grin "open your eyes bro."

John blinked in his surroundings, bright lights shone down "Where am I?" he slurred a little.

"The infirmary son, welcome back" Jeff smiled as John turned to face him.

"What happened? I don't remember passing out."

"We'll tell you when you're fully recovered, as for now, get some rest. You've had a rough experience" Jeff laid his hand on John's shoulder as he snuggled down under the duvet to sleep, the other boys rushed down the stairs but Jeff stopped them "he's fine now, go back upstairs and let him rest". A few days passed and John was back to himself though a small lump remained on his forehead, Brains, Tintin and Alan went up to Thunderbird 3, that afternoon they reported back to base.

"Yes father, it seemed to just be a blackout."

"But what was it caused by?" John asked.

"We can't find any faults, Brains believes it had something to do with the radio itself but that's highly likely. Don't worry John, we'll get to the bottom of this"

"Good luck Alan, and thanks" John smiled as Alan's portrait returned to stationary, Scott came in followed by Virgil.

"How are you feeling John?" Virgil asked.

"Much better thanks, at least this lump has gone down, I still have no idea what I actually hit my head on."

"Has Brains figured out what caused the blackout?" Scott said leaning on the desk.

"Not yet, though he believes it had something to do with the radio."

"Strange. Well, take it easy John, it's Alan's turn up in Thunderbird 3 soon, maybe something will go wrong then" Virgil grinned and the boys laughed.

_**Author's note: I always feel that the older boys tease Alan, I'm not going to let Thunderbird 5 hurt him in this. I do feel sorry for John though :( I'm not lingering on what did cause T5 to have a malfunction, basically it was just a large power cut. Chapter 2 is completed and up now.** _


	2. Rock Falling

Alan was bored, International Rescue hadn't had a single call for about three days and to make matters worse, Thunderbird 5 was still non-operational thanks to the blackout, John had gone up a few times with Brains but with no progress. His brothers weren't exactly any more energised than he was, even Virgil who spent his bored moments playing the piano had run out of things to play, Alan leant on the balcony and gazed up at the mountain their house was built into, then an idea sprang into his head.

"Well there's nothing else to do today, good weather for climbing" Alan grinned to himself and headed down to the supplies room for some rock climbing gear, on his way upstairs he ran into Gordon who raised his eyebrows.

"Where are you off?" he asked looking at the climbing gear.

"Um nowhere, thought I'd go and entertain myself."

"Nowhere, sure" Gordon laughed "you're always looking for trouble aren't you?"

"Don't tell Scott or Dad please Gordy, I can trust you right?"

Gordon crossed his heart dramatically "Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Thanks, see you" Alan darted out of the door already heading to the forest, Gordon watched him then continued to the kitchen. The air was hot, almost stormy, Alan had reached the base of the mountain and laid the equipment on the ground beside him, he checked the harness and gazed up the mountain side for a suitable way up, he adjusted the harness around his torso and tightened the rope, then threw the other end to a high ridge further up the mountain, back at base Jeff received a radio call from John.

"Go ahead John, what's wrong?"

"There's a storm heading this way Dad, it looks pretty serious."

"How far away is it?"

"I can't tell at the moment, about half an hour. It's probably best to start tying things down, it could turn into something more serious."

"FAB John, keep me informed" Jeff ended the call and sighed.

"What's wrong Dad?" Scott asked walking into the lounge.

"A storm son and it looks like it's going to be a big one."

"Let's just hope we're not called out, do you know when it's likely to hit us?" Scott looked out at the sky "It's getting dark."

"John said soon, better call everyone here so we're prepared" Jeff stood up from his desk before pressing the alert button "a quick meeting". The family and the Kyranos gathered in the lounge but someone was missing, meanwhile on the mountain side Alan felt rain.

"Oh no, I really don't need a storm now" he moaned, then suddenly the rain pelted down and a strong wind whisked itself around the mountain from the pacific, the wind blew Alan's rope from the ridge causing him to grab the rock with his fingers.

"Crap, Dad is going to kill me" Alan cried as he felt himself sliding a little, his fingers bled slightly but he daren't lift his arm in case he'd fall "I have to reach base somehow". Meanwhile on the Island Jeff was worried.

"Has anyone seen Alan?"

"Afraid not Dad, I thought I saw him earlier heading towards the pool but since then, not a sighting" Virgil said watching the rain.

"You're quiet Gordon, anything wrong?"

"It's just…oh I can't keep it in, Alan went rock climbing" Gordon gave in with a sigh.

"He's gone where?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"He left an hour ago, he doesn't know anything about the storm."

"Dad, he could be in danger. We need to get out there" Scott said jumping to his feet.

"But how? If we get the birds too close to Alan, he could get hurt" Gordon asked.

"It's going to be tricky, ok we'll have a go. All three of you, take Thunderbird 2 and try to get as close to the mountain as possible, it'll take two of you to reach Alan and get him to safety. Now if you want to save your brother, move."

Virgil hurried to his exit from the wall and the others went to the passenger entrance, it wasn't long before Thunderbird 2 was in the air, the rain poured down causing poor visibility.

"What are Alan's chances?" Gordon asked biting his nails.

"Gordon, why didn't you tell any of us that Alan had gone rock climbing?" Scott demanded.

"He didn't want you or Dad to get angry or worried, so I promised I wouldn't tell" Gordon looked down at his hands, Scott sighed in sympathy and got up to put his arm around Gordon's.

"Gordy, I'm only concerned, I wouldn't get annoyed with you" Scott smiled "Virg, have you spotted Alan yet?"

"No Scott, I can barely see the mountain, however I am getting a life reading" Virgil steered the great machine alongside the mountain.

Meanwhile Alan was beginning to lose his grip on the rock face, then suddenly he fell, with a heavy bump he landed on his arm on the ledge below, from an instant sharp pain he could already tell it was broken, cradling his arm to his chest he tried to reach his watch, with a final bend he faced the watch to open communication.

"Alan calling base, come in please."

"Son, thank goodness you're safe. Virgil is on his way to you in Thunderbird 2. What's happened?"

"I think I've broken my arm, the rock became too slippery" Alan groaned, his arm searing in pain.

"Alan, just hold on, Thunderbird 2 should be near you, out."

Then Alan called Virgil "Alan to Thunderbird 2."

"Alan, are you alright?" Virgil exclaimed.

"No, I think my arm is broken. Where are you guys, I can't see Thunderbird 2."

"Hold on, I'll switch the search lights on" Virgil scanned the rock face with the lights but couldn't see anyone.

"Wait Virgil, there he is, curled up next to the rock, is there any way you can get closer?" Gordon asked leaning on the back of Virgil's seat.

"I'll try, Scott and Gordon get the ropes ready, one of you needs to get to Alan while the other keeps hold of the rope here."

"Scott, I'll go down to him, you're strong enough to keep the rope from sliding."

"FAB Gordon, let's get into position" Scott switched to commanding mode and the two headed out of the cockpit. With the greatest precision Virgil steadied Thunderbird 2 towards the cliff, Gordon stood by the open hatch and tightened his harness, then, as the craft hovered he lowered himself down to the cliff, Scott never took his eyes off the rope as Gordon made his way down through the unforgiving storm to reach Alan.

"Alan, are you ok?" Gordon demanded grabbing his un-broken arm.

"In the whole dictionary you use the word Ok? Gordon you are so…so, never mind, just get me home" Alan chuckled then winced in pain.

"Alright Ali" Gordon turned to his watch "Scott, start pulling us up but be careful, Alan is badly wounded."

"FAB, hold on, here we go."

Gordon fastened the harness around himself and Alan making sure he didn't hurt Alan's arm in the process, then slowly they began to ascend towards Thunderbird 2, wet and cold they arrived safely inside and Scott helped them gently into the cockpit.

"Does this hurt?" Scott asked touching Alan's wrist, a moan told him yes "It seems you've broken your arm Ali, don't worry we'll be home soon. Virgil, can you get some more speed?"

"The storm isn't helping Scott, don't worry we're really close. Coming in to land, now."

"Hurry Virgil, we need to get him to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"FAB Scott."

The craft turned and landed smoothly on the runway, she slowly settled into the hanger and Virgil cut the engines, he turned to his brothers.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, let's go"

"He needs to be carried or at least supported, c'mon" Scott put his arm around Alan, Gordon did the same while Virgil ran upstairs to get Brains, soon Alan was safe in a bed and Brains was tending to his arm.

"Nnnow Alan, you need to rrest your arm, ddon't move it to much."

"Alright Brains, thanks for the sling, it's much better than just cradling my arm to my chest."

"Yyou're welcome Alan" Brains smiled and left the room passing Jeff on his way out, Jeff came forward to the bed.

"Dad I'm so sorry, I should've told you where I was going."

Jeff shook his head "one thing I've always known about you Alan, you are such a trouble maker" he ruffled his son's head and Alan settled down to sleep with a small grin on his face.

**_Author's note: So that's one injured Tracy stuck, at least there are three more who can perform rescues on hand, or did I say that too early…_**

**_Thanks for reading this, it's my first ever fanfic to be on this website!_**


	3. Out of key

The next day was sunny, Alan was out on the balcony, his arm still in the sling but no longer in pain, Virgil came in and headed straight to the piano.

"Virg, what are you doing?" Alan asked as Virgil lifted the main piano's lid.

"It needs to be tuned, I felt a lose string the other day" Virgil replied with a grin.

"Ok, but if you get stuck or something, I'm not helping you" Alan laughed and left the room to head down to the pool. Virgil looked into the piano and happily found the string, carefully with the piano lever he worked his way up the scale, then the worst happened. From all over the Island a cry echoed, Scott sprinted into the lounge only to see Virgil hugging his finger.

"Virgil, what have you done" Scott asked already at his side.

Between gasps Virgil managed to say two words "Lid…fell."

"Shit, Virgil that's broken. C'mon, to the infirmary with you" Scott said smugly.

"I…fail to see why…you're finding this amusing…Scott."

"It's just ironic how such a beloved instrument can hurt its master" Scott laughed as they reached the infirmary "Brains, anything you can do to a broken finger?"

"Well, ssure Scott" Brains looked at Virgil's throbbing finger "hmm yyeah, let me see, I'll numb it first Virgil, tthen I'll tie the bandage round."

"Thanks Brains, the numbness will help, this is agony."

"Don't be a baby Virg" Scott teased.

"Oh shut up Scott, why don't you do something useful for me, call out a piano tuner to come over and finish the job properly" Virgil narrowed his eyes with a cruel smile.

"I'm not paying Virg, it's your piano."

"Oh yeah, like I haven't seen you have fun at it."

"Fine, but you owe me Virg, I won't forget this, never" Scott left in a sulk.

Brains wrapped the bandage tight "I'm ssorry to ssay this Virgil, but you won't be able to pplay for a few days, not until the nerve has strengthened, you're free to go" Brains smiled sadly at Virgil's expression, Virgil left feeling worse, he met Scott at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, the piano tuner said he'd come this afternoon" Scott smiled then frowned at Virgil's expression "are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure" then Virgil's eyes filled with tears, Scott pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really sorry I teased you earlier Virg, I was just having a laugh" Scott said gently as Virgil sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, it's just Brains said I can't play for a few days."

"You have another hand."

"Yeah, my left. I can't exactly play the best pieces with my left" Virgil scoffed.

Scott bit his lip then an idea sprang to his mind "we could always play duets."

"Scott, you rarely volunteer to play solo, let alone with me" Virgil laughed drying his eyes.

"It'll be a laugh, trust me" Scott winked "the tuner will be here soon, I suggest we leave him to it, wanna join me by the pool?"

"Sure, that is as long as Gordon isn't planning for his swimming session."

Much to Virgil's disappointment, Gordon was in the pool with Tintin while Alan lounged on the side, he looked up at the sound of Virgil's voice.

"Hey guys, Virgil what did you do to your finger?"

"Oh, Virgil broke his finger, the piano lid fell on it" Scott said settling down on the swing chair, with that Alan burst out laughing "what's so funny Alan?"

"Haha nothing Scott, just a little conversation Virgil and I had earlier."

"Shut it Alan, how was I to know the lid would fall down. Did you loosen it or something?"

"Me Virgil? Ouch, you are talking to the wrong brother" Alan replied innocently then was splashed in the face "hey!"

"I may be in the pool but I can still hear you" Gordon grumbled.

"Oh c'mon Gordon, I'm only kidding" Alan stuck his tongue out childishly.

"I'm not blaming anyone Gordy, it just feels like a prankster printed their name on the lid" Virgil smiled at his younger brothers.

"Well it wasn't me, I've been in the pool all this time. Anyway, how's your finger now?" Gordon asked.

"It's alright, I really hope it gets better soon, I miss being able to play. Dad's not happy though."

"Why?" Scott looked up raising an eyebrow.

"He's worried I won't be able to fly Thunderbird 2, ridiculous I have nine other fingers" Virgil laughed rubbing the bandage.

"He's only looking out for you, think about it two of us have already been hurt this week" Scott shrugged picking up the guitar "it's probably best if we don't move for the rest of the week."

Virgil lay back on the chair as Scott began to play, above them they could hear Jeff talking to the piano tuner, minutes later he joined them.

"Scott or Virgil, which one of you is paying?" he questioned with a smirk, Scott stopped abruptly and glanced over at Virgil who slowly opened his eyes.

"Um, Scott didn't you say you were going to?"

"I also remember saying that you owe me one" Scott answered.

"Boys, split it between yourselves and stop bickering" Jeff laughed and went to sit by Alan.

"Deal" Scott and Virgil shook hands and resumed their poolside activities.

Later that afternoon Virgil found Scott at the freshly tuned piano, leaning by the wall he smiled at his unsuspecting brother.

"Hey Scott, what are you playing?" Virgil asked hiding a giggle as Scott jumped.

"Hmm, oh just making up stuff to be honest, that piano tuner did a really good job on this" Scott smiled laying a delicate glissando up the piano.

"I'm so envious of you right now" Virgil slumped down on the sofa.

"You remember the offer earlier, about the duets?"

"Of course, what about them?"

"Come here" Scott shifted over to the right of the stool "I'll play the melody while you handle the accompaniment". Virgil reluctantly sat down next to Scott who already had a piece in front of him "I can't see my musical brother unhappy for too long."

"Ha, thanks Scotty, what are we playing anyway?"

"I didn't want to go for anything too complicated for now, so I went for that duet from Corpse Bride."

"Sounds good, although I'm sure I'll make it sound better than you" Virgil elbowed Scott gently before they began to play. To Virgil's surprise the next few days went fairly quickly and he was sent to Brains for a check-up down in the infirmary, he found Alan getting his arm checked.

"I'm afraid this will have to stay on for a couple more days Alan, hhowever I can tthen change the ssling to just a wrist bbrace."

"Alright Brains, thanks. Hey Virgil, how's your finger?"

"That's why I'm here. Brain's please say I can take it off?

"Let's have a look at it" Brains beckoned Virgil over, he touched the bandage waiting for Virgil to wince, he didn't budge "Looks good Virgil, I'll just scan it for any damage."

"It feels much better to be honest."

"You're rright Virgil, it seems to be fully healed, luckily it was only the top half of the finger. I'll take the bandage off and replace it with a a support."

"Can I play the piano with it?"

"Yyes, but be careful" Brains smiled at Virgil's grinning face, as he fitted the support around Virgil's finger "yyou can ggo now Virgil."

"Thanks Brains, this really means a lot to me" Virgil smiled and ran up the stairs to his waiting piano, Scott was sitting at it happily playing "budge off Scott, I can play again."

"Urg c'mon Virgil, I paid for it to be tuned."

"Liar, we shared the price between us."

"But I put the most in" Scott rested his hand on his heart, turning to face Virgil.

"Can't you find it in that heart of yours to let a brother who hasn't been able to play some fun?" Virgil pleaded with big eyes, Scott turned back to the piano keys with a smirk.

"That doesn't work on me Virgil" Scott laughed releasing the pedal and moving on with his composition still grinning to himself as Virgil sighed.

"Please Scott?" Virgil tried again, the music paused for a moment and Virgil heard the pedal come up again, he looked up to see Scott leaving the piano stool.

"Here you are Virgil, enjoy" Scott stood back and smiled as Virgil placed his fingers on the keys. Dusk came and the family came into the lounge, Jeff grinned at Virgil who was still at the piano playing faster pieces.

"Welcome back Virgil" Virgil turned to the sound of his father's voice and shrugged with a laugh.

"Feels good to be back Dad".

_**Author's note**_

_**Here ends chapter 3, thanks for sticking with me. Chapter 4 up soon featuring our mischievous prankster. I'm not sure why I chose that duet for Scott and Virgil to play, I just love Danny Elfman's music **__** Please leave comments if you'd like x**_


	4. A prank goes wrong

It was a bright Friday morning and the only thing on Gordon's mind was _what a good day for a prank,_ he was always first up on a sunny day which frequently annoyed his other brothers down to the fact he wasn't always quiet on his way to prepare his breakfast after the swim. So that morning while swimming, he thought about which brother he wanted to pull the prank on, it would have to be cunning and cleverly hidden ready to spring out on someone. He sneaked back into the kitchen and to the fridge, his eyes fell on a new bottle of coke with an evil grin he searched the cupboards for any mints, to his joy he found a packet of Mentos, glancing at the clock he realised he would need to be quick before the other residents woke up, with fast hands he set up the prank and before the hands of the clock even reached five past eight the prank was ready and Gordon waited for his family to join him for breakfast.

"I don't know how you get up that early every morning Gordy" Alan yawned reaching for the cereal.

"The water wakes me up, you should try it one day Ali. What are you doing up so early today?"

"I'm relieving John, his time is up on the space station."

Gordon sulked to himself, _I can't prank Ali then _"I'm sure John's looking forward to being safe at home."

"I guess, is anyone else up yet?"

"No, not at this time. Wait, here comes someone" Gordon looked up to see Scott coming into the kitchen "morning Scooter."

"Gordon how many times have I told you not to call me that" Scott groaned filling the kettle with water "Does anyone want a coffee?"

"I'll have one Scott, I need to wake up" Alan laughed running his hand through his hair "we need to retrieve John from the station this morning."

Scott moaned "Can someone else go with you? I have work to do this morning."

"I can't decide that Scott, you'll have to put that to Dad, thanks" Alan smiled as Scott handed him a cup of coffee.

"Morning Virg" Scott turned to him with a mug.

"Awwh thanks Scott" Virgil smiled.

"How come he just gets one like that?" Alan complained.

"I know his entire menu, stop moaning Alan. Could you pour me a bowl of cereal please?"

"And me?" Virgil piped in, Alan sighed and got two bowls out of the cupboard before carrying out the orders then Jeff came in and re-boiled the kettle.

"Morning boys, everyone alright?"

"Hi Dad, yeah we're good."

"How's the wrist Alan?" Jeff asked leaning against the counter.

"It's a little painful still but getting better thanks to the brace. Brains said it should be off at the end of this week."

"And you're fit enough to fly Thunderbird 3 today?"

"Probably, that is if Scott comes with me" Alan smiled ignoring Scott's glare.

"Fine, fine. Is that ok Scott?" Jeff asked stirring his coffee.

"Um actually Dad, could someone else go with Alan this morning? I have some reports to fill out on Thunderbird 1" Scott bit his lip hoping for a yes.

"Alright, Gordon could you go with Alan?" Gordon nodded reluctantly "say, we haven't had many calls out this week."

"We haven't been doing too well ourselves really father" Virgil laughed indicating to Alan's arm and his finger.

"That's true, oh well. Gives us some time to just relax I guess, unless Thunderbird 5 has been having problems again."

"I hope not, that's the last thing we need" Scott said getting up to put his bowl into the dishwasher "well, if anyone needs me I'll be in Thunderbird 1's silo."

"Alan, Gordon, you two better get ready. I'm sure John is getting ready to leave."

"Okay Dad, c'mon Gordon" Alan pulled Gordon up and they left the kitchen leaving Virgil and the Kyranos who had just walked in. Not long after, Gordon and Alan were on the sofa ready to go down to Thunderbird 3, Virgil pressed the down button and they disappeared, when inside the red rocket Alan went up to the control centre, he radioed down to Gordon.

"Hold on Gordon, taking off now."

"FAB Alan, tell me when to come up."

"Right Gordy, you can come up now, leaving Earth's atmosphere" Gordon stood up and made his way towards the lift hoping desperately that back at home no-one had touched the coke yet, he joined Alan and they hastily sped towards Thunderbird 5 "Thunderbird 3 to space station."

"Hi Alan, receiving you strength five."

"Preparing to dock John, get the boarding tube ready."

"FAB Alan, it's ready when you are."

"Alright, coming in now" Alan directed the rocket to the port, they locked on "see you in a month Gordy."

"See ya, call us if Thunderbird has any problems."

"Will do" Alan smiled and left the rocket, minutes later he was replaced by John.

"Hi Gordon, how is everyone back on base?"

"Hey Johnny, bit tired at the moment, they've only just got up" Gordon laughed and released the rocket from the docking station "How's Thunderbird 5 been?"

"Much better, I think she's calmed down now. Still have no idea what actually happened, our best guess is a loose wire somewhere."

"You got it sorted?"

"Eventually, Brains found a couple of broken fittings. I can't wait to get home."

"You've only been up there for a few days" Gordon laughed.

"I was up there long before the power cut" John pouted.

"I'm only teasing Johnny" Gordon grinned "Hold on, we're nearing the base, wouldn't it be funny if I missed the silo entrance and crashed into part of the house…?"

"Gordon don't joke like that."

"Oh relax will you? I wouldn't do that, have some faith in me brother."

"I can never tell with you Gordon" John shook his head, but to his relief the rocket landed safely in her hanger.

"A happy landing, see nothing to worry about. Let's get back up to the lounge" Gordon jumped up and headed down to the sofa followed quickly by John, then together they travelled back up to the main room of the house, Jeff was there to meet them.

"Welcome home son, sorry not everyone is here. Scott's down in Thunderbird 1's silo and Virgil's gone off somewhere."

"That's alright Dad, glad I'm home. What happened to Alan's wrist?"

"Long story, it seems there's an injury curse on this family at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Virgil broke his finger the other day and Alan broke his arm during that storm, I'm dreading who's next to hurt themselves, oh here's Virgil" Jeff turned to see his son going over to the piano.

"Hey John, so dad's talked about our injuries already?" Virgil laughed sitting down at the piano and flexing his fingers "funny really, I think either Scott or Gordon is going to get hurt next."

"Virgil don't say things like that" Jeff said sharply, but Virgil simply ignored him and began to play 'Dangerous Game' with a grin on his face.

Gordon sneaked off to the kitchen and found his prized bottle of coke still unopened, he laughed to himself before grabbing a snack and heading away to his room _if someone is to open that bottle I hope it's Scott, that would be hilarious_ he laughed to himself as the door shut with a sharp snap.

The day went on, Scott had finished with Thunderbird 1 and given his reports to Jeff, then he went down to the pool and found Virgil snoozing on a sun lounger.

"Afternoon Virg" Scott said cheerfully settling himself down on the lounger next to Virgil.

"Go away Scott, I'm sleeping."

"Oh sorry for _bothering_ you" Scott rolled his eyes "have you seen Gordon anywhere? I'm always worried when I haven't seen him for more than 2 hours."

"'Fraid not" Virgil said sleepily "maybe he's down with Thunderbird 4?"

"Probably, he never fills in his paperwork" Scott laughed picking up the guitar and resting his foot on Virgil's lounger.

"Get off Scott, go and bother someone else" Virgil moaned kicking Scott's foot away.

"There isn't anyone else" Scott said strumming the strings gently.

"John's home if you had noticed."

"Is he? Oops, I haven't even said hello yet."

"Why don't you go and do that then and leave me alone?"

"Alright Mr grumpy" Scott got up and put the guitar into Virgil's arm.

"Take that with you" Virgil cracked an eye open fiercely, Scott sighed and took the guitar away into the house, he found John with Jeff.

"Hi John, how's Thunderbird 5?" Scott said cheerfully.

"Back on line thankfully, you've been playing?"

"Annoying Virgil apparently" Scott shrugged putting the guitar on the chair next to him "Oh well, how are you anyway?"

"Good, glad to be home actually. Where did Gordon get to?"

"I'm wondering that myself actually, it's a bit worrying."

"Just keep looking around doors and things."

"Boys, your brother doesn't prank all the time" Jeff laughed.

"He does when he has the chance, I bet he's planning one right now" Scott smiled looking out towards the corridors where their rooms were.

In his room Gordon was bored, then his computer beeped, he pushed himself off the bed and clicked on his messages.

"Hey Alan, you alright?"

"Pretty bored, still haven't had any calls."

"That makes two of us then."

"But you're at home, surely you haven't run out of things to do?" Alan's eyes widened.

"You'd be surprised. I need a rescue soon or I'm going to go mad" Gordon bit his nail.

"So, you're actually hoping someone's life is in peril?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

Gordon gave him an unimpressed look "you know what I mean Ali, of course I don't wish for someone to be in serious danger" he laughed and looked out the window.

"I was only joking Gordy" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I might go for a swim, I'll see you later Alan" Gordon smiled, his finger hovering over the end call button.

"Ok Gordon, by the way I can see that you are trying to end this call, just a tip, hide your fingers next time" Alan winked and switched off the chat leaving Gordon gaping.

"Bye then" he muttered and grabbed his towel, he passed Scott on the way down to the pool.

"Gordon, are you going swimming?"

"Yes, why?" Gordon cocked his head to the side.

"Don't disturb Virgil, he's sleeping."

"I will try my very best Scotty" Gordon winked "where are you off?"

"Well I was heading to my room, but if you're going swimming I want to see how Virgil reacts" Scott laughed and the two boys headed down the steps to the poolside where Virgil was now reading.

"Ah damn" Scott moaned.

"Is there a problem Scott?" Virgil looked up.

"Not really, just hoped you were still asleep that's all."

"Right, whatever Scott, clearly there was a prank involved or something" Virgil shook his head and turned back to his book. Gordon dived in making sure to aim the water at Virgil which worked, Scott burst into laughter and Virgil growled.

"Are you two just trying to annoy me today?"

"No, but it's pretty easy" Gordon lay back in the water.

"Ok Gordon, next time Thunderbird 4 is needed, I won't be returning for you with the pod."

"Ouch Virgil, that's a little cold" Scott said sitting on a deck chair.

"How would you like a scratch on Thunderbird 1?" Virgil threatened.

"Guys, leave Virgil alone" John called coming down the steps "It's obvious you're bored."

"Thanks John, but I think I can handle these two" Virgil grimaced.

"Dad says we might have a barbeque this evening, he told me to tell you guys to start organising things out here for it, like the table and stuff."

"Do we have specific jobs for this?" Gordon asked.

"Not sure, I know Grandma, Tintin and Kyrano are sorting out food ready for cooking, the rest of us just have to do something."

"Alright, I'll sort out the drinks" Gordon said getting out of the pool and heading up the steps.

"We should go too, c'mon Virgil" Scott grabbed Virgil's arm cheerfully and dragged him towards the house, they reached the kitchen where Gordon was getting out the coke and ciders, completely forgetting about his prank, Gordon got glasses out.

"Hey guys, does anyone want a coke while we're working?"

"Sure Gordon that'd be great, thanks" Scott smiled and the boys walked over. Gordon twisted the lid off, the mento clicked and the coke exploded like a rocket all over him, Scott and Virgil buckled over laughing, John fought off a smile and coughed behind his hand as Gordon stood soaked and angry.

"Was that prank for one of us Gordy?" Virgil asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Isn't it annoying when your own prank comes back and bites you?" Scott shared a giggle with Virgil.

"Oh very funny" Gordon remarked sarcastically.

"I wish I had filmed that, then I could've sent it to Alan."

"I would've killed you if you had done Scott" Gordon snarled.

"Gordon, when did you set this up?" John asked handing Gordon a cloth.

"This morning before anyone got up" this made Scott and Virgil laugh harder "I was hoping one of you would get a glass in the day, then I forgot all about the prank" Gordon felt close to crying and looked down to the ground, Virgil elbowed Scott lightly.

"Scott, do you think he's ok?" he whispered.

"Not sure" Scott answered then stepped towards Gordon "Gordy, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone" with that Gordon ran out of the room to get changed.

"I think it's best if we let him be. Now, who wants a drink?" Virgil asked earning more laughter.

Whilst changing, Gordon cursed himself _how could I have let that happen? I'll be the laughing stock of the entire family now, so much for being top pranker in the Tracy household, oh well, I suppose I better laugh it off. _ Pushing a smile onto his face Gordon made his way back to the lounge, the barbeque was lit and he could hear laughter coming from the poolside, he leant by the balcony and looked down, John was chatting Tintin though it seemed more likely to be flirting while Virgil and Scott were arguing about who would get the first burger, running a hand through his hair Gordon made his way down and joined the group.

"So Gordon, I heard about the prank" Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I completely forgot that I set it up this morning, I was hoping that it would fall on someone else" Gordon shrugged with a laugh.

"Ok, who wants the first burger?" Jeff offered.

"Me" Scott said plate ready.

"No me" John butted in, and an argument broke out.

_**Author's note**_

_**I didn't injure Gordon, although I just know I wouldn't be able to, he's too cute. Wow, last chapter coming up soon, then what shall I write about? I got the prank idea from a video I saw on YouTube, it made me laugh, a lot, so I decided to base a prank around it on here. The Italics for Gordon were his thoughts if anyone was confused x **_

_**Dangerous Game belongs to Barry Gray, such an amazing composer!**_


	5. A final injury

The next day was bright but a little breezy, pieces of ash from the barbeque were scattered between the grates, no-one stirred not even Gordon who usually woke up long before anyone else even contemplated getting up. As the sun reached the bedrooms life began to emerge, in his room John sat up and stretched, he had seen a sunrise on numerous occasions but to see one at home was a gift in itself, next door along the corridor Gordon yawned and pulled his curtains open to take in the morning view, he crossed the room to the door and walked out, straight into John.

"Morning spaceman" Gordon smiled yawning again.

"And to you water baby" John laughed as Gordon pouted "why are you always first up?"

"Because the others are too lazy" Gordon shrugged as they made their way to the kitchen, they were surprised to see someone there already.

"Scott? You're never up at this hour."

"Huh? Oh morning guys, the sun woke me up and once I'm awake, that's it" Scott smiled pouring more milk into his cereal.

"Is Virgil up too?"

"Yep, check the lounge."

Gordon shared a confused look with John and they went across to the lounge entrance, Virgil was at the piano playing happily, the sostenuto pedal was down as to not wake anyone up, John couldn't help but smile at Virgil's enthusiasm.

"Virg, do you ever stop playing?" Gordon called across the room, he grinned when he heard both pedals spring up declaring Virgil had just jumped out of his skin.

"How long have you been standing there?" Virgil asked running a hand through his hair as he looked up at his brothers.

"Not long, we've just got up actually, what's the occasion?" John questioned the now relaxed musician.

"Nothing, Scott woke me up, I thought the emergency klaxon had gone off what with the noise he was making" Virgil laughed leaving the piano and joining them "shall we get breakfast?".

The three rejoined Scott in kitchen who was rinsing his bowl, they sat down and started to chat about the week with John.

"So, you really broke your finger?"

"It turned out to be just a fracture, but the pain made it feel like a break."

"Ouch, looks like you've had a tough week, touch wood nothing happens to you Scott."

"Don't, that's the last thing I need, to put myself out of action" Scott grinned looking up "Morning Dad."

"Morning boys, any plans for today?"

"Nope, all apart from waiting for a call out" Gordon said with a sigh.

"We'll get a call out soon enough, you should be feeling happy, it means no-one is in a life threatening situation" Jeff said pointedly.

"That's true/yeah/I guess so" the boys murmured.

"I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourselves with."

"I hope so too Dad, we're getting pretty bored with Virgil's piano playing" Gordon winked as Virgil shot daggers at him across the table.

After breakfast the boys decided to go and check their birds, John went with Scott while Gordon followed Virgil down to Thunderbird 2's hanger where Thunderbird 4 was stored amongst the other machines and vehicles.

"How's Thunderbird 4 looking Gordon?"

"Not bad, her lights her a little dirty, but I can get rid of that, how about your bird?" Gordon replied into his watch communicator.

"Looks fine, I'm coming down to check the pods. See you in a bit" Virgil ended the transmission. Meanwhile down in Thunderbird 1, John was sitting, bored, in Scott's chair.

"Scott, how long do you need to take checking that camera detector?"

"I'm reinstalling it, remember when it got tampered with?"

"Urgh fine, I don't think it's broken or anything though" John sighed and took a picture under his jacket causing the alert to flash.

Scott turned angrily "John, that's not funny."

"Well, I was just proving that there's nothing wrong with it" John smiled as Scott jumped down.

"Ok, I'll leave it. But next time it goes faulty, I'm blaming you."

"Go ahead, I'll probably be in space when that happens so you won't be able to punish me."

"I'll bide my time, believe me."

"Is that a threat?" John teased and snapped a picture of his brother causing the alarm to go off again, then he ran for the exit.

"Come back here!" Scott called after him whilst turning the alarm off, in dismay he saw John blow a staged kiss before turning from the silo to the lounge "I have to get that picture before Gordon does". Scott waited for the platform to return and hastily made his way to the lounge, when he turned to face the room John was sitting happily on the sofa.

"Delete that picture John."

"Catch me if you can" John winked and sprang up, Scott rolled his eyes and ran after him startling Gordon and Virgil who had just returned from the hanger.

"What's going on with them?" Virgil asked.

"No idea. Want to watch?"

"Yeah" Virgil laughed and they walked casually onto the balcony to watch the 'chase' down below them.

"John Glenn Tracy, give me that camera now!"

"Umm, no. I like this picture" John smiled back and darted behind the table, then the worst happened, Scott made a lunge for John, he slipped and smacked his head onto the patio floor, John heard the crack and called up to Virgil.

"Virgil get down here, Scott's injured himself" John paused at the sight of blood seeping out from under Scott's dark locks "badly."

Virgil raced downstairs and straight to Scott's side, he turned him over slightly ignoring the blood on his hands.

"Scott? Answer me?" Virgil begged quietly, there was no response, he gently forced one of Scott's eyes open and gasped "he's got mild concussion, John, what did you do?"

"You're blaming me for this?!"

"If you hadn't started fooling around, _**this **_wouldn't have happened!"

"Guys!" Gordon shouted "deal with Scott then kill each other later, right now we need to get him to the infirmary."

John and Virgil glared at each other but obeyed, they hoisted Scott to his feet and carefully made their way to the infirmary.

"Scott!" Jeff cried as his sons walked into the lounge "what happened?"

"We'll explain later, Dad, help us get him to Brains" Virgil said through gritted teeth.

In the infirmary Brains hooked Scott up to the monitors, Jeff and the boys stood by the bed with worried expressions, the instrument panel thankfully showed positive results.

"He's with us, if only he'd wake up" John sighed staring down to the floor.

"John what happened?" Jeff asked gently.

"Um, it's hard, I was joking around with Scott down in Thunderbird 1 and the camera detector, I got a picture of him and refused to delete it, then he lunged at me and tripped over the table onto the lino, heavily" John chocked as tears of guilt came to his eyes.

"Alright son, I'm sure he'll be round soon, this is Scott we're talking about."

"As apposed to…?" Gordon smirked.

"Shut up Gordon" Virgil hissed "Should we inform Alan about this?"

"No, it'll only scare him, you three are my strongest."

"But dad" Gordon started.

"No buts Gordon" Jeff ordered and the boys fell silent, then they heard something.

From Scott's bed a small moan drifted across the group, they looked up in relief and surprise, Virgil ran to Scott's side and took his hand.

"Scotty? Wake up. Can you hear me?"

"Virgil. Where's (short moan) John?"

"He's here Scott, can you open your eyes? John, come here" Virgil smiled as he pulled Scott gently up.

"Hey Scooter" John smiled tearfully "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Scott's eyes focused and he smiled back "Forget it Johnny, what happened to me? My head is acheing."

"Yeah, you tripped over the table down by the pool and cracked your head on the lino."

"You lost some blood as well, if you're feeling weak" Gordon added.

"I am a bit, urgh hasn't _this_ been a great week" Scott rolled his eyes "Does Alan know?"

"We didn't tell him" Jeff said ignoring Gordon's disapproving look.

"Good, he'd only worry" Scott closed his eyes "when can I get out of bed?"

"When you're feeling better son."

"I feel better now, I need a walk around."

"Are you sure Scott? You knocked yourself out" Virgil asked, but the dark blue orbs were persistent.

"I'm ok Virg, help me up". Virgil got Scott to his feet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine at the moment, get me to the lounge please. Oh, and John? Delete that picture" Scott smirked before being helped out of the room.

"He seems back to his normal self" Gordon laughed "John can I see that photo please?" John showed him the picture and Gordon burst out laughing, from the lounge Scott scowled hearing his brothers cry of laughter. Virgil sat down at the piano relieved that Scott was okay and began warming up for his afternoon practise.

"Any requests Scott?"

"Anything Virgil, though, if I fall asleep don't take it personally" Scott grinned and settled onto the sofa to listen to Virgil. As he was playing the rest of the family came in and joined Scott, Jeff sat down at his desk and looked round at his present sons, quietly he whispered to the heavens.

"Oh Lucille, our boys" he smiled and started to work on his latest reports surrounded by soft music.

_**Author's note**_

_**Oh my God it's finished! I told you I wouldn't hurt Scott for long, I just couldn't allow myself to do that. Comments are welcome but please keep them nice, this is my first time. I will be adding more stories but for now I'm taking a small break, I got my As results back today and I need to sort out what to do next, stressful time…**_


End file.
